


Lost Lost Boy

by cklewis88



Category: Hook (1991), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cklewis88/pseuds/cklewis88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to a lost boy with no happy thoughts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Lost Boy

Neverland was always beautiful, but it was approaching entirely too fast for the likes of Mikey. Pixie dust and happy thoughts and you can fly, this is a universal truth here. Was he out of pixie dust? No, Blink dusted him before they left the fight with the pirates. He started thinking about his happy thought. 

Toodles threw the marble he called "Thumper" (and everyone else called "Cheater"). The oversized ball of glass landed exactly on top of one of Mikey's favorites, a clear ball with a flat rainbow ribbon running through. Thumper bounced and landed on the very edge of the mark that would put it out. A single throw with a clear green marble, flawed with a small cluster of bubbles, knocked Thumper out signaling the end of the game and Thumper's change of ownership. Toodles quit trying not to cry, packing up the rest of his marbles and ran off. Mikey was a hero for the moment, as long as any lost boy can be not named Pan, almost no one ever beat Toodles at marbles and NO One ever got Cheater. 

Mikey found Toodles some time later, his eyes had turned red from a serious cry. Toodles was hiding at their fishing spot, a hidden alcove along one of the streams that ran through the woods. "I'm not good at nuthin' else," he complained. "They didn't have to cheer like that..." 

"Don't gloat when you throw Cheater... Thumper... sorry"  
"Don't have to worry about that then, anymore"   
"Well," at this point Mikey presented Thumper, returning it to Toodles.   
Toodles was his best friend after all. 

It was a happy thought. A memory and the source of the problem at hand. He missed Toodles. Toodles left to go live with Wendy and grow up. The thought wasn't any good anymore, tainted with melancholy. Thinking quickly Mikey picked another. Smee head first in a barrel, his little legs kicking in the air above him. Laughing and skimming the tree tops Mikey was caught by the wind and headed for the secret alcove next to a stream that runs through the woods.


End file.
